Merry Christmas
by Gussie Manlove
Summary: Oneshot. As Christmas nears, Naruto feels more and more lonely. He waits in the centre of town for a mysterious someone, hoping that, whoever they are, they might just make this Christmas one worth remembering.


**Disclaimer:**I wish I could come up with something witty and awesome to put here...but I'm simply terrible at it. So: I don't own Naruto. Never have; never will and never will I want to. (Too much responsibility.)

_Authors Note_: Hi everyone ^^  
So, I'm drifting from 'Holding Your Breath' for a few days because it's the Christmas Holidays and apparently, I have friends. Who knew?!

But yeah, they're monopolising my time at the moment and so I decided to spew out a lovely Christmas One-shot about Naruto and Sasuke!  
Yay!  
Warning, kids. This one-shot is way too fluffy for its own good. There's also a little kiss; nothing majorly bad, but a good healthy dose of boy lovin'

Since I'm not going to be talking to any of you beforehand: I hope you all have a bloody splendid Christmas! Much love from England!

~Dawning-Insomnia x

It was a tingly cold night in December. The streets were filled with bright Christmas lights; posters and leaflets advertising Christmas sales littered the ground. One or two of them swirled in a sudden gentle blow of wind, circling around each other in a strangely beautiful dance.

The town was fairly quiet, what with the days being so short now. Most people preferred to spend their time inside by the fire, although there were a few whizzing around from store to store in a vain attempt to finish their Christmas shopping in time.

But one man sat on a bench by the large 20ft Christmas tree.

He had a coffee in his hands, keeping them from freezing in the cold weather. Bright cerulean eyes peered over the high collar of his coat, and a cold red nose nuzzled into a warm scarf around the man's neck.

The Man had considered perhaps wearing a hat, but his unruly blonde spiky hair just wouldn't let him. He chuckled to himself lightly as he remembered trying.

Yet another gust of wind buffeted the blonde, who flinched against the strong breeze, curling a little into his coat to protect himself from the cold. He took another sip of his coffee, enjoying the feeling of warmth that shot from his lips down to his toes. Licking his lips to savour the liquid hanging on them, he noticed his breath came out in little foggy clouds. The blonde amused himself for a while by blowing into the air and then glanced whimsically as he saw the steam spiral from his mouth and disappear. He sighed and took that moment to glance at his watch, his brow wrinkled quizzically.

Suddenly, something cold and fluffy landed on the blonde's nose, making him yelp in surprise. He looked up to the sky to find something land on his forehead; the 'thing' melted instantly on contact.

_Snow__..._ thought the blonde, a small smile gracing his lips. He looked over to the beautifully lit tree beside him, thinking nostalgically about Christmases past. It dawned on him that he'd spent every Christmas since he was 12 alone. After his parents had died, he'd lived alone, his friends always spending Christmas with their families...

He didn't want to spend another Christmas alone.

Pushing back the memories he pondered on, he remembered what he was doing there in the first place. It was December 23rd, nearly Christmas, and he was supposed to meet him here today. Without wishing to draw attention to himself and appear too eager or lost, he searched around him inconspicuously from beneath his long eyelashes.

Naruto had been receiving letters and small gifts from a secret admirer for the past few months. After the first few, Naruto had fallen in love with his admirer's writing and began leaving replies in the places he found them; like in his flower pots, thrust into his mailbox, hidden safely under the doormat and, the strangest place: tucked sneakily into the door jambs. Through this, they had agreed to finally meet.

The blonde had been incredibly nervous that someone might just be trying to hurt him or perhaps just get him in their pants. After all, the signs were all pointing to: Creepy Stalker! Stay away! This guy knew where he lived. This guy knew his name; perhaps even followed him. He knew a lot about Naruto: and in turn Naruto knew next to nothing about him...

But he had nothing to lose.

Except his pride. And that had been destroyed about an hour ago. He had been waiting here for his date for an hour and a half now. Naruto found it exceptionally hard to walk away, however. To do so would be to walk away from his chance to meet somebody, anybody, who would actually give a shit about him. For once.

_Just face it, baka_ he thought to himself _You've been stood up..._

Frowning, the blonde finished off the last of his coffee, discarding the cup into the nearby bin. The snow was starting to fall harder, and he could feel the melted result soaking into the shoulders of his coat. He fought back a shiver as a snowflake fell down his back.

Before going back to his apartment, Naruto padded towards the Christmas tree. It was a really spectacular tree this year. The lights were multi-coloured and flashed at a steady but slow pace, making the shiny blue tinsel sparkle like little stars. A large star was set on the top, seeming to defy every law of physics that was thrown at it; but then Naruto noticed that it was being held up by wires attached to the buildings around. He couldn't help but laugh at his own stupidity. Only a fool wouldn't notice that: either that or someone with enough innocence to baffle even a child. Naruto sighed happily and gazed adoringly at the star.

"Hello Mr. Star..." He found himself saying. "You are so very pretty, at the top of that tree there." He laughed again and then focused on the night sky, seeming quite clear despite the bundles of snow being thrown down on him. Naruto drew his coat closer to him in a vain attempt to keep warm. He could see a good number of real stars from where he was and stared adoringly upwards. A shooting star emerged from the clouds and he gasped, shutting his eyes quickly and repeating his wish 3 times in his head.

When suddenly, Naruto felt something brush lightly against his cheek. Slowly, he opened his bright blue eyes and was amazed by the sight he saw.

A pale man stood before him, raven-black hair and sharp obsidian eyes. His hair was styled so that it stuck up at the back, before gently framing his face at the front. The pale man was out of breath, his cheeks flushed from running, chest heaving. And his arm was stretched out, a pale hand resting on Naruto's tan cheek.

"S-Sasuke, what are you-" Naruto stammered, before his speech was cut off by a pair of lips pressing into his own. It was barely a touch, more like their lips brushing together, lingering as they both breathed in each other's air.

"What did you wish for, dobe?" The Uchiha smirked against the blonde's lips and Naruto pushed him away lightly.

"If I tell you, it won't come true..." he said tenderly, his cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment."A-Anyway! What are you doing here?! And what the hell was that...kiss?!" he asked softly in wonderment.

Sasuke chuckled lightly and replied: "I'm actually here to meet someone..." His smouldering eyes locked onto Naruto's "...but I'm incredibly late. Over an hour and a half, I'm afraid..." he smirked.

"Wow, whoever you were going to meet up with is gonna be pissed! I was supposed to be meeting someone too actu-" The blonde stopped his mouth from moving as it sunk in what had just happened. "Oh!" He ran a hand through his blonde hair in confusion.

The raven's smirk grew as he saw the look of complete shock etched on Naruto's face. He reached a hand into his pocket and produced a piece of paper which looked like it had been read over 100 times, handing it to the blonde.

Naruto took it and his heart nearly skipped a beat when he realised the note was from him, agreeing to meet with the mysterious person who had been sending him letters...

_It was Sasuke?_

"You're...I-I mean, you? But...how? Why? I don't unde-" The blonde's stuttering reply was cut off, once more, by a tender kiss being planted on his lips.

Naruto was tempted to rebuff Sasuke; after all, this was all so confusing and it was messing with his brain.

But the kiss deepened, and Naruto felt butterflies in his stomach...his heart began racing...and he noticed that this was not the first time that he had felt like this around the Uchiha.

In all the years they had known each other...it had never sunk in; never even occurred to the stupid blonde. Naruto noticed it all: beautiful pale skin, akin to porcelain; dark obsidian eyes that pierced to the soul; midnight hair; strong lean physique...

He couldn't believe it. Did he have a crush on Sasuke?!

He felt a tongue run along his bottom lip, begging to be let in, and when he complied he realised that he most probably _did._ Naruto felt arms wrapping around his waist and, in turn, he buried his hands into the black hair, deepening the kiss with all his might. Their tongues fought a savage battle for dominance before they settled for swirling the muscles together in perfect harmony only true lovers could achieve.

The snow picked up in the wind, the fluffy flakes falling forcefully into their flushed cheeks. This brought them back to earth.

They broke apart from their kiss, eyes hazy, breath fogging between them. Snow fell around them, and the tree's twinkling lights reflected in their eyes.

Naruto gazed at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes shone with a mixture of love and lust: two emotions so closely linked and yet completely different. The man was pure beauty.

He had always known, he supposed, but never before had he appreciated it. His smooth skin, contrasting so perfectly with that pitch-black hair of his. The Uchiha's features were so perfectly in proportion and each beautiful on its own.

"Sasuke...I..."

"Naruto. I love you." Sasuke smiled sincerely as he spoke the words that had been burning in his throat for so many years. Naruto grinned back and kissed the raven tenderly before pulling back to speak.

"I-I love you too...teme." He giggled foolishly, Sasuke's smile widening slightly as he acknowledged the nickname.

"Dobe." He smirked, pulling the blonde into a tight embrace.

A surprised Naruto relaxed into the arms of Sasuke, experiencing something so new to him, but it just felt _right._ He nuzzled into Sasuke's neck, breathing in a scent of cinnamon and Christmas.

And so they stood there, snow falling around and onto them, the great Christmas tree standing there; a solid witness. Sasuke pulled the blonde closer when he shivered from the cold and Naruto smiled. He felt as if he'd been given the greatest gift ever; and Sasuke didn't even have to try. Hand in hand, the two headed home.

It looked like, maybe; he wouldn't have to spend Christmas alone this year...


End file.
